ZSSK
by Zeon Chaotic
Summary: Mobius, home to Zeon, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles. they lived happy, until an accident cause our four heroes to go a different world. now they team up with team RWBY to find the chaos emeralds and get back home, or will a great evil stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**(Mobius)**

On a grassy field laid a green hedgehog with light blue streaks on his quills, wearing a white T-shirt under a red vest, around his neck was a brown neckerchief, white gloves, blue pants, on his back is a red scarab with a white sword and blue handle, red and light blue boots, with a black strap and silver buckle on the middle. This hedgehog laid there looking up at the sky.

"Wow, it's a nice day. I'm glad to spend most of it here at green hill zone." The hedgehog said. As he laid there, his wrist communicator went off. "Hello?" The hedgehog answered.

"Zeon, it's Tails you need to come to my lab quick I want to show you and the gang something." Tails said with excitement.

"Alright Tails be right there." Zeon replied as he got up and ran faster than the speed of sound. Zeon ran passed houses and did loopy loops. As he arrives at Tails lab he knocks at the door.

The person that answers was a red echidna wearing white gloves with two spikes on them, and red sneakers with a green tip.

"Zeon you made it man, come in hurry Tails is really excited to show us something cool." The echidna said.

"Hey Knuckles glad to see you here, well let's not keep them waiting. Let's go!" Zeon said as he and Knuckles walk toward the lab were their friends were. There was Blaze the cat, Cream the rabbit, Rouge the bat, Omega the robot, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Tails the fox, and finally Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Ah Zeon just on time. Now that Zeon is here what I want to show you is this." Tails started as he removes a cover and reveals a machine with the seven chaos emeralds around it.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked. "This is an inter-dimensional portal, with this we can travel to different Dimensions." Tails explained. Everyone clapped. Zeon smiled and watched as Tails turns on the machine.

"All it requires it the Chaos Emeralds to power it up." Tails said as his machine turns on, but suddenly it goes haywire it starts to suck everything in. "Tails is it suppose to do that?" Sonic asked.

"No it's not suppose to everyone grab hold of something!" Tails said. Everyone grabs on to something. Amy starts to lose her grip and flies toward the portal, but Zeon and Sonic push her away and gets sucked in. Blaze starts to lose her grip and falls toward the portal, but Silver uses his power to save her. In the cost of him getting sucked in. Finally Knuckles starts to slip and falls in the portal.

The portal closes and everyone noticed the chaos emeralds were gone as well as Sonic, Zeon, Silver, and Knuckles.

 **(Different world)**

At an academy the portal opens and sends Zeon, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles into a forest. Zeon opens his eyes and sits up he looks around and saw Sonic with his head in the ground, Knuckles stuck in a tree, and Silver in a hole. Zeon got up and helped his friends.

"Ugh Zeon where are we?" Sonic asked as he rubs his head. "I don't know Sonic, but we better look around to find out." Zeon said. Everyone agreed and followed Zeon as they explore the forest they heard a loud explosion and saw smoke in the sky. "What was that?" Silver asked. "Don't know, let's go find out." Zeon replied.

They ran toward the area of the explosion and saw four girls surrounded by what looks like robotic wolves, and men in strange outfits. Just than a giant robot spider comes close with a guy wearing a black jacket, white shirt, black pants and holding a cane.

"Well team RWBY this looks like the end for you four, men finish them off." He said as the men aim their guns at the girls.

Zeon looked at his friends as they nod, Zeon smirks and in a flash Zeon and Sonic ran faster than the speed of sound taking all of the men's weapons.

"What the where did our weapons go?" One soldier asked. They look and saw Zeon and Sonic juggling their guns. "Looking for these?" Zeon asked. The men were mad, they draw their swords and charged at Zeon and Sonic. Knuckles appears and punch some of the men back, while Silver used his power to pick them up and throw them far away. The man on the giant spider saw this and aimed his cane at Zeon and fired, Zeon dodged it and draw his sword from his back. Zeon ran on the spider's legs toward the man.

The man changed his cane to a sword and clash blades with Zeon. Zeon noticed a helicopter coming close, it dropped a rope ladder and the man climbed on and flew away.

"Maybe next time red, and I'll make sure to kill you too green." He said as he disappears into the sky. All the men retreated as well as the robot wolves, and giant spider. Zeon put his sword away and walked toward the four girls. "You guys okay?" Zeon asked as his friends join him.

"Yea were fine, but who are you four?" The girl with a red hood asked. "I'm Zeon and these are my friends. Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles." Zeon introduced. The girl smiles and shakes Zeon's hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ruby Rose and these are my friends and sister. Yang my sister, Blake, and Weiss." Ruby introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. So who was the man with the cane?" Sonic asked. "That was Torchwick, a criminal that steals dust." Blake said.

"What's dust?" Silver asked. "It's a source of power that we use here Vale. It powers everything from cars to lights." Weiss replied.

"Huh? Just like the chaos emeralds." Knuckles said. "What's a chaos emerald?" Yang asked. "The chaos emeralds are powerful gems that come from our world, nobody knows who created them or why they exist, but if all seven are collected they say a miracle happens, but in the wrong hands they could destroy any world. The emeralds can turn thoughts into power and boost anyone's abilities." Knuckles explained.

"Woah that's cool, but bad at the same time." Ruby commented. "Yes it is, that's why we need to find them before someone uses them for evil." Zeon said. Ruby looked at her team and agreed. "We'll help you guys find the chaos emeralds." Ruby said. "Thanks Ruby, we could use all the help we can get." Zeon said.

"Well first you guys should come with us to Beacon academy to stay for awhile." Weiss said. "What's Beacon academy?" Silver asked. "It's a place we go to learn to fight and be hunter and huntress." Weiss replied.

Sonic and Knuckles smiled. "That's place sounds way past cool. Where can we sign up?" Sonic asked. "Well you'll have to talk to our professor Ozin, he runs the school." Blake replied.

"Well it's settled then, we'll join Beacon academy as we look for the chaos emeralds." Zeon said. Ruby smiled. "Great just follow us to the academy." Ruby said. Zeon nods and the group follow Ruby and her team back to Beacon academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: welcome to Beacon**

As they enter the main gates Zeon and Sonic whistled as they were impressed by the academy. "This is a nice academy, I could enjoy enrolling here." Zeon said. "I agree Zeon, this place is way past cool." Sonic agreed.

As they walk around Sonic saw a boy in armor picking on a girl with rabbit ears. "Hey what's his problem?" Sonic asked. Blake looked and had a announced face on. "That's Cardal leader of team CRDL he picks on everyone, but mostly Faunas." Blake replied.

"What are Faunas?" Silver asked. "They are humans with animal traits, like cat ears, dog tail, and so on." Weiss replied. Sonic looked at the girl get tortured. This made Sonic clenched his fist, Zeon notice and touched Sonic's shoulder.

"You can take this one Sonic." Zeon said. Sonic looked at Zeon then his friends as they nod their head in agreement. Sonic smirked and walked over to them.

"Oh this is going to be good." Knuckles said. "I agree with that Knuckles." Yang said. As they watch Sonic get closer to the bullies.

Sonic tapped Cardinal's shoulder to get his attention. Cardinal turns and sees Sonic. "Hey I would like you to leave her alone punk." Sonic said. Cardinal laughed, "look guys this Rat Faunas wants us to stop." He taunted. The word rat irritated Sonic.

Cardinal turns back to the girl with rabbit ears and pulls her ears. Sonic backed up a bit and ran at full speed and hit Cardinal in the head. "I Told You To Stop?" Sonic hollers. Cardinal looks at his team. "Well what are you waiting for get him." Cardinal order. His team ran at Sonic, but Sonic got in his spin dash form and bowled them like pins.

They got back up and charged at Sonic, but Sonic kicks them back. One by one the men retreated as well as Cardinal. "This isn't over rat!" He shouted as he ran, Sonic walked toward the girl and helped her up.

"Hey you okay?" Sonic asked. "Yea thank you, I'm Velvet." She introduced. "Pleasure to meet you I'm Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said.

Sonic smiled, and walked back to his friends. "Well done Sonic." Zeon said. "Thanks Zeon, I'm just glad to help people." Sonic replied. "Well let's go to Professor Ozin's office and get enrolled here." Knuckles said. Everyone nodded and headed toward the office.

 **(Ozin's Office)**

As team RWBY enters with Zeon, Sonic, Silver, and,Knuckles behind them. They stop at a desk with a man with white short hair, wearing glasses, a black coat and a green scarf around his neck.

"Ah, team RWBY. I see your mission to collect the dust from Torchwick was a success." Ozin said. "Yes, but we did have some help from Zeon and his friends." Ruby replied.

"Ah, I see well then welcome to Beacon academy how may I help you four?" Ozin asked. "Well sir, we have two things to ask you." Zeon replied. Sonic stepped up. "First we were wondering if your academy will be willing to help assist us in finding the chaos emerald?" Sonic asked. "What are chaos emeralds?" Ozin asked. Knuckles stepped up and explain to Ozin what chaos emeralds were.

"I see well you're in luck I have one right here." Ozin said as he pulls out a green emerald from his desk. Ozin handed the emerald to Zeon. Zeon smiled and placed the emerald in his quills. "Thank you sir." Zeon said. Silver stepped up next. "And finally sir we were wondering if we can enroll here?" Silver asked.

Ozin thought about it for a moment. "Well of course you can, but you need to go through an initiation." Ozin replied. "Of course sir." Zeon said. "Very well, for now you can sleep in team RWBY's dorm. So get some rest for your big day tomorrow." Ozin said. Everyone nodded and left his office. "Something about that Zeon and Sonic fellow feels familiar." Ozin thought.

(Team RWBY's dorm)

As they enter Zeon and Sonic were impressed by how the room looked. "Not bad, not bad at all." Zeon said as he looks around. Sonic climb to the window seal and already fell asleep.

"Wow, he is already out." Blake said. "Yea that's Sonic for ya. Once he had enough adventure he is out for the next day." Zeon said. "Well we should get some rest as well." Silver said. "Agreed. Knuckles said. As team RWBY climb into their beds, Zeon laid on the floor, Silver laid on the dresser, and Knuckles laid against the wall. Everyone was sound asleep, except for Ruby and Yang.

"Hey sis you awake?" Yang whispered. "Yea I am." Ruby replied. "What your thoughts on these four?" Yang asked. "Well they seem nice especially Zeon." Ruby blushed. "Heh, yea I can say the same for Knuckles." Yang blushed. "Well goodnight sis." Yang said as she went to sleep. "Goodnight Yang." Ruby replied as she went to sleep not knowing Zeon and Knuckles were still awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: initiation and forming team ZSSK**

The next day Knuckles and Silver are on the floor doing push ups while Sonic watched as Zeon played a war game with team RWBY. "Wow, Zeon I'm surprised how good you are at this game even though it's your first time playing it." Sonic said. "Thanks Sonic, it's a lot of fun and complicated at the same time." Zeon said as he place a card down.

This made Zeon win the game. "Ugh darn it! How are you good at this?" Yang asked. "I don't know I just started playing it and my brain just helped me figure out a strategy to win." Zeon said.

 **(Knock Knock)**

"I got it." Sonic said as he got up and answer the door. Ozin was there with a smile on his face. "Hello Sonic, is everyone ready for their initiation?" Ozin asked. "Yes we are sir." Zeon said as he got up and grabbed his sword. Knuckles and Silver got up and team RWBY follow them to a hallway with two doors

"Girls can you go through the right door and we'll go through the left door." Ozin said. The girls nod and enter the door. "You boys ready?" Ozin asked. They nod and follow Ozin to the left door.

As the girls took their seat they notice the entire academy was here watching the initiation. "Wow what a turn out. Do you think they'll be okay?" Weiss asked. "Don't worry Weiss, remember we saw them in action their is nothing they can't handle." Yang replied.

The lights dimmed, except for the ones on stage. Professor Ozin stands there. "Greeting students I'm glad you came to see the initiation for our new students. Now please welcome, Zeon, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles." Ozin introduced as they step on stage. Everyone was surprised to see them.

"Now than." Ozin started as he push a button a cabinet with weapons in it appears in front of the boys. "I would like you to choose a weapon." Ozin said. "Sir I have my weapon on my back." Zeon said. "Very well Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles please choose your weapon, but choose wisely." Ozin said. Sonic stepped up first and browsed through the weapons, until he saw a sword that looked like his friend Caliburn. Sonic grabbed it and walk back.

Silver stepped up next and looked around, he stopped at a light blue bow that can turn to a duel wield sword. Silver smiled and grabbed it.

Knuckles stepped up last and looked around, as he did he noticed a gauntlet with two spike blades. As he puts them on he pushes a button and the weapon change to shotgun gauntlets. Knuckles smiles and walks away with them.

"Are those your final choice?" Ozin asked. They nod and Ozin pushes the same button to put the weapons away. Ozin walks toward an elevator toward to where his assistant is.

"You boys ready?" Ozin asked. "Yes sir!" They shouted. Ozin nods to his assistant. She cast a spell which creates creatures they never seen before. "These are Grimm, creatures we fight. I want you four to kill every last one of the Grimm." Ozin said. They nod and got in their fighting stance.

 **(Play his world by zebrahead)**

 **(Zeon's side)**

The creatures charge at Zeon. Zeon draw sword and smirked. As a bear like creature try to slash him Zeon dodged it and ran full speed and slice the bear Grimm in two. Zeon turns and sees three wolf Grimms coming at him. Zeon pushed a button on his sword which change to a shotgun. Zeon waited and as soon as one got close. Zeon open fired and charged at the other two.

Zeon dodge their slashes, and Zeon open fired on them and killed them.

 **(Sonic's side)**

Sonic ran at full speed slicing every Grimm in sight, as he got close to two bear Grimms. Sonic blocked their attacks and did a spin dash on them with his swords. Sonic smiled as he finished his Grimms, but saw boar like Grimms charging at him.

Sonic ran around them causing a tornado to pick up the boars. Sonic jumped in and sliced every last one of them.

 **(Silver's side)**

Silver stayed back and open fire with his bow firing rounds of his psychokinesis at a few Grimms. As Silver was firing a boar charges at him, but Silver was ready. Silver changed his bow to blade mode and cut the boar in two.

Silver saw a bear coming at him. So he used his powers to hold the bear still while he sliced and diced it.

 **(Knuckles's side)**

Knuckles got close to a bear and started wailing at it with his weapons. Knuckles then changed his claws to shotgun mode and open fire on it.

After the bear was defeated Knuckles saw three wolves coming. Knuckles got in position and open fired.

 **(All together)**

As they defeated the creatures Zeon heard a giant roar. He turns and sees a giant bird Grimm standing there. Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles was surprised. "Guys stay focus, if we work together we can take this parrot down." Zeon said. His friends nod in agreement. "Okay, Silver and Knuckles give me and Sonic covering fire. When we weaken if we all attack at once." Zeon said they nod and got in position.

Knuckles and Silver started to open fire at the bird, while Zeon and Sonic ran at full speed toward it. Every shot hit the bird. Zeon got close and slash at it. Sonic did the same. The bird roared in pain and try to kill Sonic and Zeon, but no luck they were to fast for it.

Zeon and Sonic did a homing attack with their swords and sliced the birds wings off. "Okay guys all together now." Zeon said as he jump in the air, Sonic charged his spin dash and launched toward the bird. Silver charged his bow and fired at the bird. Knuckles brought his fist close to the bird and swung. All at once the attacks hit defeating the bird.

Everyone cheered, and Ozin came down to congratulate them. "Congrats boys, that was well played out, and now I like to announce that you four will be a team known as team ZSSK, lead by Zeon." Ozin said. Zeon's friends applauded. "Thank you sir." Zeon said. Everyone was happy for them, well except two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know this chapter is short, but its still a working progress. i hope you enjoy this next chapter, and if ther is anything you wish me to add to this story. such as another charcter or anything at all please feel free to let me know in the review or pm**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: confession of RWBY and ZSSK**

After about a month of being in this new world, Zeon and his friends were quite happy to be here in Beacon academy.

 **(Team ZSSK)**

As team ZSSK was looking around the town, they were chatting about something. "So do you think our friends back home are okay?" Zeon asked.

"Yea they should be fine Zeon, after all it's Eggman." Sonic replied. "Heh, true. So tell me what do you guys think of team RWBY?" Zeon asked his team.

"Well I for one like them, the one I like the most is Weiss. She is kind of strict, but beside that she is nice funny and kind of reminds me of Blaze." Silver replied. "So Silver you have a crush on Weiss? Well since we are being honest. I like Ruby, she is fast, kind and friendly, and all and all beautiful." Zeon said.

"Well you guys like them, my heart belong to Blake, she may be not as fun, but she is caring for her friends. Just like I am." Sonic said. "Well my heart is set on Yang, she is strong and arrogant, but is the best girl I've seen in a fight." Knuckles said.

"Heh, who would of guess we like one of the girls from team RWBY. Well we need to tell them how we feel soon." Zeon said. "But how? Silver asked. "I got it, there is a dance that's coming up in a few weeks, we can ask them to the dance and tell them how we feel there." Sonic replied.

"Great idea Sonic, okay we have our plan now we just have to put it in action." Zeon said as his team agreed.

 **(With team RWBY)**

In the forest the girls were looking for the Chaos emerald, while chatting. "So the Mobians are quite nice don't you girls think?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, I'll say. Knuckles is pretty strong, and he fits everything I look for a man." Yang said. "Well Knuckles is strong and all, but I see Sonic better, he protect those he sees that needs help." Blake said. "Sure Sonic is nice and all, but Silver is a true gentleman." Weiss replied. "eh, I prefer Zeon out all of them. He is a born leader and a well played hedgehog, plus he can run super fast." Ruby said.

"Well, we like them maybe we should tell them how we feel." Weiss suggested. "Good idea Weiss, but when should we tell them?" Yang asked. "The dance we can tell them then." Ruby said. The girls nod and continued to walk for a bit.

Hiding behind a tree was a hooded figure. "So Zeon is here as well. Well then this place got more interesting than." The figure said as he walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: epic food fight.**

During lunch all the students were in the lunchroom eating their lunch. Team ZSSK and team RWBY were sitting across from each other. Zeon was drawing in his notebook, Silver was working on his weapon, Sonic was chowing down on chili dogs, and Knuckles was throwing food into Yang's mouth.

As they were doing their own thing, Ruby comes in with a big stack of paper. "Sister, friends, Weiss." Ruby started. "Hey!" Weiss said. "Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream." Ruby continued. "This ought to be good." Yang said as a grape was thrown into her mouth.

"A dream that one day the four of us would come together as a team. To have the most fun anyone has ever had ever." Ruby said. "Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked. "I am not a crook." Ruby replied. "What are you talking about?" Blake asked. "I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang." Ruby replied. "I always kick my semesters off with a Yang." Yang said, but just got an apple thrown at her head by Knuckles.

"Come guys it's been a great two months, and between more exchange students arriving, meeting team ZSSK, and the tournament at the end of the year. Our second semester is going to be great, but classes start back up tomorrow which is why I taken up the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said. "Well that sounds like fun Ruby, can't wait to see what you came up with." Zeon said as he watches his team doing their own thing.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared what you have in store." Weiss said as Yang threw a green apple at Knuckles. "I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said. "Sit out or not I think we should spend this last day as a team. I for one think that." Weiss was cut off by a pie to the face from Knuckles. Knuckles points to silver. "Ugh Knuckles, now you done it." Zeon groan.

In a few seconds everyone ran from the cafeteria screaming. "Food fights!"

Team ZSSK stand on a pile of table with Zeon at the top. "Hahahaha! We rule this lunchroom!" Zeon shouted. Ruby stepped on the table. "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" Ruby shouted as her team agreed.

Zeon jumped from the top of the pile of tables. "Silver let the melons rain on them." Zeon said. Silver used his power and threw watermelons at them. "Yang turkey." Ruby said as Yang put her hands in the turkey like gloves.

Yang punched almost every watermelon that came at her, then Blake grab two bread roll and used them like a swords. Breaking every watermelon.

"Sonic!" Zeon shouted. "I'm on it." Sonic called as he grabbing a bread roll and colliding with Blake. Sonic and Blake clash swing their bread rolls at each other. Blake jumped in the air and threw one roll at Sonic, he dodged it and jumped up and slash Blake away. Ruby comes toward Sonic on a tray sliding on the table.

Ruby throws the tray at Sonic and jumps on the tray pushing Sonic to a soda dispenser. Zeon and Knuckles charge at Ruby, but Weiss used a bottle of ketchup to make Knuckles slip. Zeon jumps over it and grabs a iron rod and charged at Ruby and Weiss. Ruby pushed Weiss out of the way and took the hit. Weiss grabs a sword fish and clashes with Zeon. Zeon backs up and lunges at Weiss sending her flying toward a pillar. Ruby catches Weiss and looks at her. "Weiss. Weiss don't leave me. Nooooooo!" Ruby yelled.

Yang runs toward Zeon with her turkey gloves, but Knuckles grabs his own and runs toward her. Knuckles and Yang collide. Then after a few moments they start to swing fists at each other. Knuckles were no match for Yang's reflexes. She sends Knuckles toward the pile of tables. Zeon runs at Yang and collided. Zeon swings his rod up and sends Yang flying through the roof. Blake grabs sausages links and use them as a rope. She grabs Zeon's rod and throws it away. Zeon grabs a few soda cans at Blake.

She dodges a few, but Silver uses his power and sends a swarm of cans at Blake. She was unable to dodge them and sends her flying over Ruby and Weiss. Ruby stands up and uses her speed to send every food toward Team ZSSK.

Ruby spins like a tornado and sucks up team ZSSK, and sends them to the wall. Ruby jumps over Zeon and his friends. The food flies toward Team ZSSK and collided with them. Ruby lands and team ZSSK falls to the ground.

As team ZSSK gets up Glyndea comes in and cleans up the cafeteria. "Children please, don't play with your food." She said. Zeon rubbed his head as he watch Yang fall from the roof and crash on the table. Team ZSSK and team RWBY started laughing.

Professor Ozpin walk in and hold Glyndea's shoulder. "Take it easy." He said. "They're supposed to be defenders of Vale, but they act like children." She said. "Yes but for now. Let them act like children." Ozpin said.

 **(In a warehouse on the other side of town)**

"Those brats and their friends ruined my plan." Torchwick complained. "Well maybe we can help." Said a voice. "Huh? Who's there?" Torchwick asked.

Stepping out of the shadows were two hedgehogs. The first hedgehog had green fur wearing a black leather jacket, with flames on it the sleeves, white gloves, green sneakers with a white strap, and sunglasses on his head.

The second Hedgehog had red fur with black highlights, wearing a black t-shirt, green jacket, black gloves, black pants, a brown neckerchief, red and black sneakers, and had black dragon wings.

"Who are you two?" Torch asked. "I'm Drax and this is Scourge. We came to offer you some assistants." Drax explained.

"Yea, we hear you're having problems with a group of girls and mobians." Scourge said. "Yea that's right." Torch replied. "Well we will help you destroy them in exchange you help us rule this world." Drax said. "Very well." Torchwick replied. "Excellent. Hahahaha." Drax and Scourge laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ZSSK Ask RWBY**

In the dorm room of team ZSSK Zeon, Sonic, Silver and Knuckles were discussing plans to ask team RWBY to the dance this Saturday.

"Okay, so we all know the plan?" Zeon asked his friends. "Yea we got it. We'll each take the one we like away from the others and do something they like to do." Sonic started. "And we feel like it's the right moment we ask them to the dance." Silver finished.

"Okay then let's do this." Zeon said. Everyone nods and grab their things and left the dorm. Sonic went to find Blake, Silver went with Weiss, Knuckles went with Yang, and Zeon took Ruby to the woods to train.

 **(Silver and Weiss)**

Silver was walking around the town of Vale, but stops when he saw Weiss. He sighs and walks toward her. "Hey Weiss!" Silver called. Weiss turns and smiles seeing Silver. "Hey silver what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to come and hang out with you." Silver replied. "Well I'm going shopping if you want you can come along." She said as she blushes. "Sure sounds fun." He replies.

After a few hours of shopping, Weiss comes out of the store in a new white dress. "I love the dress you bought me Silver. She said. "I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you bought me this suit." Silver said as he steps out of the store in a silver suit and tie. "I'm glad you like it." Weiss said. "Um Weiss there is something I want to ask you." Silver said as he blushes.

"What is it Silver?" Weiss asked. "Um would you like to go the dance with me this Saturday?" Silver asked, this causes Weiss to blush. "Um well, sure I'd love to." She replied. Silver smiles and bows. "Thank you Weiss." He said.

 **(Blake and Sonic)**

Sonic walks around Beacon Academy looking for Blake. As he looks he stops and sees her by the fountain alone. Sonic sighs, "okay here we go." He told himself.

Sonic walks toward Blake, "Hey Blake what are you doing here by yourself?" Sonic asked. "Oh hey Sonic I was just thinking about what happened at the docks." She said. Sonic sits next to her. "I see you're not to happy about what the other Faunas were doing." Sonic said.

"No I'm just worried everyone will treat us like criminals." Blake said. "Well I won't let that happen." Sonic said. Blake looks at him. "I care about you Blake and well I won't let anyone treat you like that." Sonic said.

This made Blake blush and she hugs Sonic. "Thank you Sonic." She said. Sonic smiles and hugs her back. "No problem. Oh and Blake there is something I want to ask you." Sonic said. "What is it Sonic?" Blake asked. "Well the dance is coming this Saturday, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Sonic asked. Blake blushes and nods. "Yes I would love to go with you Sonic." She replied. Sonic smiles. "Great I can't wait." He said.

 **(Knuckles and Yang)**

Deep in the forest Knuckles was looking for Yang he looks and notice her punching a few trees. Knuckles smiles and walk toward her. "Hey Yang!" Knuckles calls. Yang looks and sees Knuckles there she smiles. "Hey Knuckles, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well I was looking for you." Knuckles replies.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked. "I'm just training to get stronger." Yang replied. "Well maybe I can help you with that." Knuckles suggested. "That sounds like fun." Yang said. "Okay, let's see what you got." Knuckles said as he got in his fighting stance.

Yang smiled and lungs at Knuckles. Knuckles blocks her punch and tries to kick her. Yang blocks it. "Not bad Yang." Knuckles complemented. Yang blushes and looks at him. "Thanks your not bad yourself." She said. Knuckles smirks and grabs her arm and throws her to a tree. Yang stops herself and charged at knuckles swinging her fist at him, but Knuckles blocked them as well as dodged them.

After a few hours of training, Knuckles and Yang sit by a tree drinking water. "That was fun." Yang said as she notice Knuckles was close to her she begins to blush. Knuckles starts to blush as well. "Yea it was. Um Yang can I ask you something?" Knuckles asked. Yang looks at him and nods, "Sure what's on your mind?" Yang asked. Knuckles rubs his head. "Well the dance is coming and I was um wondering (sighs) will you go with me to the dance?" He asked. Yang blushes a bright red as Knuckles fur. "Sure I would love to go with you." She replied. Knuckles and Yang smile at each other, as they looks up at the sky.

 **(Zeon and Ruby)**

Zeon was running through town looking for Ruby. "Where can she be?" Zeon thought as he looks he sees Ruby head into a tavern. "Aha there she is." Zeon said to himself as he heads inside. Zeon looks around and saw a bunch of students from Beacon Academy. He sees Ruby sitting at a table by herself. "(Sighs) okay here we go. You can do this you faced robots, inter dimensional demons, knights, and a alien dragon. You can do this." Zeon motivate himself as he got close to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, what brings you here?" Zeon asked. Ruby looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Ruby what's wrong?" Zeon asked. Ruby wiped her eyes and looked at Zeon. "It's nothing, I'm fine." She lied. Zeon didn't believe her, he had seen a face like that before.

That was the face of something tragic happened to someone very special. Zeon sits next to her. "You can tell me Ruby, I'm here for you." He said. Ruby looks at him and nods, "okay, well you see I just got a letter from my mom back home, and well here you read it." She said as she hands him the letter. Zeon looks at it and reads it.

 **(Reading the letter)**

Dear Ruby,

This is hard for me to tell you this but your father died. He had a heart attack last week and was sent to the hospital, they thought he was getting better, but last night he died. The doctor wasn't sure what happened I wish he could she how strong you and Yang were getting. He would be proud of you.

Love,

Your mother.

 **(Finished reading)**

Zeon sets the letter down and looks at Ruby as she was crying. Zeon pulls Ruby close to him and hugs her. Ruby was surprised by this, but cried on Zeon's Shoulder. "I know what you're going through." Zeon said. Ruby looks at him. "You do?" She asked. "Yes, you see I lost my family to a crazy scientist. He took my parents from me and turned them into his own robot slaves. After that Sonic and his friends found me and raised me. They taught me how to fight and I helped them against the mad scientist. From then on I would defend everyone I care about." Zeon said.

Ruby looks at Zeon surprise by his story. "He is just like me. Now I know I love him, I should ask him to the dance." Ruby thought. Zeon smiles and takes Ruby's hand. "Ruby I want to ask you something." Zeon said as he blushes. Ruby blushes as well. "What's on your mind Zeon?" She asked. "Um well I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" He asked. Ruby smiles with tears of joy and hugs Zeon. "I'd love to." She said.

Zeon smiles and hugs her back. "I can't wait to tell her how I feel." Zeon thought. "This is the best plant I was sent to." Zeon thought, but not knowing two figures watching in the shadows. "So the masters were right they are here as well." Said one of the figures. "We should report this about the four heroes." The other said. With that said they disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 **Hello everyone I'm glad you are enjoying the story. If you like to let your friends know about me. Also those shadowy figures who are they and do they serve Drax and Scourge. That's where this part comes in I'm doing an OC. Contest for Chapter nine you get the chance to add your OC to this story. So if you wish for your OC in this story pm me or leave info of your OC in the reviews.**

 **I'll decide which one I like the most. Also I would recommend to check out my friends stories their names are (SONICXPINKIEPIEFOREVER), (Pokemon samurai 6), (mMlpxSonic), and (Darian J. Kim) they are great writers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: the dance and ZSSK Share their feeling to RWBY**

 **(ZSSK's dorm)**

After a few days went by team ZSSK was getting changed for the dance.

Zeon put on a white button shirt, under a black tux with red stripes on the sleeves, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Zeon looks at himself in the mirror. "You guys nervous as much as I am?" Zeon asked.

"Not really." Sonic said. He is wearing a blue tux, blue dress pants, and his normal sneakers. "You just need to calm down and take a breath." Sonic said.

"He is right Zeon, just relax." Silver said. He is wearing a silver tux, silver dress pants, and silver dress shoes. "I mean we face scarier things than this." Silver said.

"Yea, besides we need you calm for what we plan to do for the girl at this dance." Knuckles said. He is wearing a red tux, red dress pants, and red dress shoes. "So Silver you got that song?" Knuckles asked. "Yea, I got it in my pocket." Silver replied. "Okay we need to make sure everything goes according to plan." Sonic said. Zeon takes a deep breath and lets it out. "You guys are right, I just need to calm down." He said as he opens his drawer and grabs a present for Ruby.

"Okay let's go." Zeon said his friends nod as they left their dorm room and head for the dance.

 **(At the dance)**

Everyone from Beacon Academy were having a good time Ruby is seen standing by herself wearing a red dress. She watches everyone having fun. As she was watching she felt someone tap her shoulder she turns and smiles. Zeon stands there with his hands behind his back. "Hey Ruby, wow you look beautiful." Zeon complemented. Ruby blushes and smiles. "Thank you Zeon, you look handsome." She said.

Zeon blushes, "thanks Ruby, I have something for you, but can we go outside?" He asked. Ruby nods as she and Zeon headed for the balcony.

Weiss was wearing a white dress. She was messing with a flower in a vase trying to straighten it, but it kept dropping. She looks down, then back at the flower, and notice it glowed green and was straighten. "You know it would be easier if you had something to let it lean on." Silver said as he walks toward her. "You look lovely Weiss." Silver complimented as he bows to her. Weiss blushes and cursty to Silver. "Thank you Silver, and might I say you look handsome." She said, Silver blushes at her compliment. "Why thank you Weiss." He said. They chat with each other having fun.

Blake was wearing a purple dress, as she dances and was having fun. As she danced she heard a voice behind her. "May I have this dance Blake?" Sonic asked. She turns and smiles as Sonic held his hand out. She blushes and takes his hand as they dance together. "You are a nice dancer Blake." Sonic complimented. "Thank you Sonic, you're not so bad yourself." She said. "Thank you." He said as they danced around having fun.

Up in the balcony Yang wearing a white dress watched the dance from above. As she watches Knuckles walks toward her. "Hey Yang, wow you look beautiful in that dress." He complimented. "Thanks though really I'm not fond of this fancy dress." She said. Knuckles chuckles, "heh, you and me both. This suit is so irritating I feel like a monkey in it." He said. Yang laughs at his thought of the suit. "Well I'm glad you asked me to the dance." She said as she blushes. Knuckle smiles, "I'm glad you accepted my request." He said.

Knuckles sees Zeon and they nod to each other. "Yang get you get everyone to clear the dance floor?" Knuckles asked. "Um sure, but why?" She asked. "You'll see." He said as he and Zeon walked toward the DJ with Silver and Sonic behind them. They talk to him and Silver hands him the CD.

After Yang cleared the dance floor Sonic, Silver, Zeon , and Knuckles stand in a circle facing the students. The DJ starts to play the CD.

 **(Credit for the song goes to Crush 40 for the song: Dreams of Absolution)**

 **(And every night, I lay awake)**

 **(And I find no conclusion)**

 **(And every night, it just stays the same)**

 **(In my dream of an absolution)**

 **In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?**

 **All your troubles, are they all what they seem?**

 **Look around you, then you may realize**

 **All the preachers, all with their lies.**

 **And I might know of our future**

 **But then you still control the past**

 **Only you know if you'll be together**

 **Only you know if we shall last**

 **In the night light, do you still feel your pain?**

 **For the valor you waited, it never came.**

 **If you were able, would you go change the past,**

 **To mend a faux pas with one last chance?**

 **And I might know of our future**

 **But then you still control the past**

 **Only you know if you'll be together tonight**

 **'Cause every night I will save your life**

 **And every night I will be with you**

 **Cause every night I still lay awake**

 **And I dream of an absolution**

 **Cause every night I will make it right**

 **And every night I will come to you**

 **But every night it just stays the same**

 **In my dream of an absolution**

 **In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?**

 **All your triumph, and all you'll ever be**

 **Look around you, then you may realize**

 **Happiness lies trapped in misery**

 **And who knows what of our future**

 **We can all try to change the past**

 **Only you know if you'll be together tonight**

 **'Cause every night I will save your life**

 **And every night I will be with you**

 **'Cause every night I still lay awake**

 **And I dream of an absolution**

 **'Cause every night I will make it right**

 **And every night I will come to you**

 **But every night it just stays the same**

 **In my dream of an absolution**

 **(Instrumental)**

As the song plays Zeon, Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver start to dance and have fun. The girls watch and smile. As the song kept going Zeon and Sonic did back flips and landing them. Everyone applauded.

 **'Cause every night I will save your life**

 **And every night I will be with you**

 **'Cause every night I still lay awake**

 **And I dream of an absolution**

 **'Cause every night I will make it right**

 **And every night I will come to you**

 **But every night it just stays the same**

 **In my dream of an absolution**

 **And you'll see (and you'll see)**

 **What you'll be (what you'll be)**

 **And you'll see (and you'll see)**

 **All you can be (all you can be)**

 **Oh (oh)**

 **'Cause every night (every night)**

 **And every night (and every night)**

 **And every night (and every night)**

 **I will dream (I will dream)**

 **And you'll see (and you'll see)**

 **(yeah) That this is my dream (what you'll be)**

 **And you'll see**

 **Every night (all you can) (oh)**

 **I will always dream (yeah)**

 **'Cause every night (every night)**

 **And every night (and every night)**

 **And every night (and every night)**

 **I will dream (I will dream)**

Zeon runs toward Ruby, Silver runs toward Weiss, Sonic runs toward Blake, and Knuckles runs toward Yang. All four mobain boys does something that surprises the girls. Zeon kisses Ruby,Silver kisses Weiss, Sonic kisses Blake, and Knuckles kiss Yang. The girls blushes and looks at Zeon and his friends.

 **(End of the song)**

Ruby smiles and looks at Zeon who was blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "So you like me?" Ruby asked. Zeon nods still blushing. Ruby smiles and kisses Zeon back. "Well I love you too." She said. Zeon smiles.

Weiss was still surprised by the kiss Silver gave her. "I'm sorry Weiss, for that action. It's just that you are beautiful and well nice to us that I fell in love with you. I'll understand if…" Silver was cut off when Weiss kissed him back. She breaks the kiss and smiles. "I do love you Silver, and nothing is going to change that." She said, this caused Silver to blush and smile.

Blake looked at Sonic and Blushed. "So how long have you liked me?" She asked. Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Since we first met. I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you." He said. "Well I feel the same way about you Sonic." She said. Sonic smiles and intertwine their fingers together.

Yang smirk as she looked at Knuckles. "So you fell in love with me as well?" Yang asked. "Yes I am in love with you." Knuckles replied. "Well considering the fact you're strong, handsome, and a nice guy. I love you too." Yang said as she kisses his cheek. Knuckles blushes a brighter shade of red.

"Well what are we doing stand around here let's party!" Sonic hollered. Silver, Weiss, Blake, Knuckles, and Yang agreed and follow Sonic to the dance floor. Zeon looks at Ruby and takes a deep breath. "Hey Ruby wanna go on a little walk with me?" He asked. "Yea, I love to." She said as she and Zeon left the party, and walked around Beacon Academy.

"So Zeon, didn't you say you have something for me?" Ruby asked. Zeon remember the gift he got her. "Oh right, it was a little hard to find, and cost a lot of money, but here." Zeon said as he hands her the gift. Ruby tears the wrapping paper and opens the box. Inside is a necklace with a red and green gem on the end.

Ruby blushes and tears up. "Oh my god, Zeon this is beautiful thank you." Ruby said. "No problem, here let me help you put it on." Zeon took the necklace and Ruby moved her hair. Zeon ties the necklace around her neck. Ruby smiles and turns and faces Zeon. Zeon smiles as Ruby hugs him. "I love it just as much as I love you." She said. Zeon hugs her back. "I love you too Ruby." He said. Just then Zeon's hedgehog ears picked up something.

Ruby notice Zeon acting weird. "Zeon what is it?" She asked. "I hear something, something bad." He said as he pushes a button on his ring, and his sword and ammo appeared. Ruby summoned her stuff and was ready for action.

Zeon and Ruby ran to the main file tower when they got their Zeon notice a guard. Zeon ran to check on him. "Is he?" Ruby asked. "No he's still breathing just knocked out." Zeon said as he looks up at the top of the tower. Zeon pushes a green button on his ring and metal wings appear on his back. "Woah!" Ruby said surprised. "They're just something I've been working on. I'll scout ahead and meet you at the top." Zeon said.

Ruby nods and runs inside, while Zeon flies toward the top and into an open window. He lands and looks around as he did he notice the main file monitor was on. Zeon looks and notice his file and the Chaos emeralds file were opened and notice an important file was taken.

As Zeon was looking he heard someone charging at him. Zeon jumps over whoever it was and draw his sword. The person that tried to attack him is a female with brown long hair, wearing a black jumpsuit, and a black mask over her eyes. As Zeon was about to fight back he sees another figure walk next to her, but this person had hood covering his face. Zeon could see dragon wings on his back. "Okay you two know this isn't a masquerade party? So why don't you two show your true…" Zeon we cut off by the female firing explosive crystals at him.

Zeon creates an energy shield and blocks the attack. Zeon then pushes a black button on his handle and his sword changed to gun mode. Zeon open fires at them, but both of them dodge the attack.

Ruby arrives and sees Zeon fighting both figures. She uses her weapon in gun mode and fires at the female. She blocks her shots and summons two swords, the creature with dragon wings touched his dark rings in a flash of dark light his hand are covered in black metal dragon claws gauntlets. The creature charges at Zeon and tries to slash him, but Zeon blocks all his attacks with his sword. Ruby charges at the female, but the female figure dodges Ruby's attack and changes her swords to a bow and fires three arrows at Ruby.

Zeon sees the arrows and kick the dragon winged figure back and runs toward Ruby. Zeon stands in front of Ruby and creates another energy shield and blocks the arrows. The dragon wing figure stands next to the female and holds a gray ball. When he threw it the ball created a smoke screen. As both figures ran and escaped.

When the smoke clears Zeon looks around and gets frustrated. "Dang it they got away." Zeon said. "What were they doing in here?" Ruby asked. "They went through my and the chaos emeralds file, they took something from my file something I'm going to make sure doesn't escape again." Zeon said as he held his shoulder.

"Well we better get back and tell the others, and tomorrow we will go and look for them." Ruby said. Zeon smiles and nods, "you're right, let's get going." Zeon said as he and Ruby left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, now for this chapter I wanted to do this in the very beginning of my story, but I guess I can do it here. You see I wanted to add the theme song of RWBY season 1 theme song.**

 **So here it is and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please note I don't own this song or the characters well except two Zeon and Drax are my OCs now please enjoy chapter 8: Zeon's past revealed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Zeon's past revealed**

 **(Well here is Season 1 song #1 of RWBY. Lyrics are below.)**

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

We see two figures one in a red hood and one next to her in a green hood. As it zooms out we see two more figures standing at the age of the cliff. One in a white hood and the other in a black hood

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

The scene changes and we see Weiss standing in a dark room. Next to her is Silver, they both close their eyes and pray.

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

The scene changes and we see Blake and Sonic in a tree. A tree branch moves in front of the camera and Blake and Sonic disappears.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The scene changes again and we see Yang, and Knuckles on motorcycles. The camera Zooms out and they both drive away.

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**

The scene changes and we see an army of Grims. The big giant bird Grim flies by the camera and changes the scene again.

 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

We see Torchwick and his men standing there with a smirk look on his face as the camera zooms out on him.

 **In time, your heart will open minds**

We then see three shadowy figures one a woman and two others like Mobians. As the camera zooms into the woman's face.

 **A story will be told**

The scene changes and we see Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zeon, Silver, Sonic, and Knuckles surrounded by shadowy figures with red eyes. They each draw their weapon ready to fight.

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

The scene changes and we see everyone standing in front of Beacon Academy. As the camera Zooms out we see both Zeon and Ruby swing their weapons as we see them become a shadowy figure in their fighting stance next to each other. All we see before we fade to black is the title ZSSK in red in front of a white circle.

 **(The song ends. That's it, that's all I wanted to do from the very beginning enjoy the story.)**

Outside Beacon Academy Zeon and Ruby carry their things to the loading docks, but were stopped by their friends. Yang grabs Ruby's red cape and Silver grabs Zeon's red jacket. "Where are you two going?" Yang asked. "Look I already explained to you guys. Someone stole some files about me, and I need to get them back." Zeon replied.

"Zeon can track were they went and when we find them we are going to end them." Ruby said ethusiactictly. "Well your not leave us out of it." Silver said. "He is right we are a team so wherever you go we go as well." Weiss said. "Besides I don't want to miss out on an adventure of a lifetime." Sonic said. "So what's it going to be Zeon?" Knuckles asked. "Yea Ruby what's it going to be?" Yang asked.

Ruby and Zeon accepted defeat. "Okay you guys can come." Zeon and Ruby said in unison. Their teammate cheered and got on the ship. Zeon and Ruby later got on. Zeon got to the cockpit and got the ship moving. Zeon then sets it to autopilot as he heads toward his friends.

"So Zeon what's so special about this document you're trying to get back?" Yang asked. Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles knows what Zeon was trying to get back. Zeon looked at his friends they nod. "(Sighs) okay I'll tell you but it's not quite a happy story." Zeon said. Team RWBY sat down and listened to Zeon explain.

 **(Flashback Zeon's voice in the background)**

"You see about 15 years ago, my parents were helping me learn to walk for my first time." Zeon started.

In a red house we see two hedgehogs and a baby Zeon in the living room. "Come on Zeon, come to mommy." The female hedgehog said. This made baby Zeon happy, so happy he starts to walk to her. As soon as he got close to her, she picks him up. "Hurray Zeon, you learned how to walk." She cheered. The male hedgehog came to them and kissed his wife and baby Zeon. "I'm so proud of you my son." He said.

"But my happiness didn't last, you see Sonic's Rival Dr Eggman broke in and kidnapped me." Zeon said getting gasps from team RWBY.

Back in the past late at night, Eggman came to baby Zeon's bedroom and snatched him. Zeon's parents ran and saw it happen. Zeon's father ran to stop Eggman, but got shot with a laser. "Your son is mine." Eggman laughed as he flew off with baby Zeon.

"For three years Eggman did test on me, and used me as an experiment. When I turned 10 years old. Eggman pulled out and anti-ray." Zeon continued. "What's an anti-ray?" Yang asked. "This ray can bring out the opposite of someone." Zeon explained. "You see how I am now, nice, caring, and friendly. Well that ray brought the opposite of me. A mean, cares about nothing, and hostile person called Zone." Zeon explained. Team RWBY gasped in shock.

Back in the past 10 year old Zeon sits in his cage as he watches Eggman walk in with something in his hand. Eggman turns and faces Zeon and points a black ray gun with red stripes on the barrel. Eggman fires and a dark laser hits Zeon. "Urg, aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Zeon screams in pain as a black mist escapes him and lands next to his cage. The black mist starts to take shape and forms.

Standing next to Zeon's cage is a red hedgehog with black pupils and yellow eyes, he had a black belly, arms and a muzzle, wearing black gloves, bronze rings below his gloves, and black sneakers with a red strap and bronze buckle.

"It worked my anti-ray worked. Now my evil friend your name is Zone." Eggman said. Zone smiles, "I like that name, and I like how you have my goody two shoes counterpart." He said as he looks at Zeon.

"For a few months Zone trashed my life destroy everything, and when my parents came to save me Zone killed them in front of me." Zeon said.

In Eggman's base Zeon sits there in his cage, but hears the door open and sees his parents come in. They ran for the cage, but was blocked by Zone. "Sorry but no old people allowed." Zone said.

As his hand glowed black Zone fires a dark beam at them vaporizing them. Zeon looks at his parents turn to dust. Zeon tears up and cries.

"When I saw that I had enough of Zone, so I broke out of my cage filled with anger toward him, and new I wasn't going to be able to beat him so I did the only thing I could do. I absorbed Zone into me." Zeon said.

Back in the past, Zeon grew angry his power was skyrocketing. "Zone! You will pay for this!" Zeon shouted.

Zeon blasted the cage apart and faced Zone. Zeon looked to his left and saw the anti-ray. Zone tried to hit Zeon with a darkness beam, but Zeon dodged it and grabbed the ray. He flipped the switch into reverse, and fired at Zone.

"Noooo! Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Zone screamed as he turns to a black mist and floats back into Zeon. Zeon drops the ray on the ground and stomped on it. Zeon snaps his fingers and teleported out of Eggman's base.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Zeon sits there looking down. "After that day Zone has been inside ever since, and each day I hear him in my head. Screaming and ordering me to let him out." Zeon said. "So what's important about your file?" Weiss asked. "(Sigh) it contains the blueprints to rebuild the anti-ray." Zeon said. "If they build it they can create opposites of anyone and with their help they can find the chaos emeralds and use them to bring back Zone." Zeon said.

Team RWBY looked at each other then back at Zeon. Ruby stands up and sits next to Zeon. "Don't worry we're going to help you make sure Zone doesn't escape." Ruby said. "Right guys?" Ruby asked her team. "She is right, I'm going to help you prevent Zone's return." Yang said. "Me too." Said Blake. "Well I guess I have to since I'm out numbered." Weiss complained.

Zeon looks at team RWBY and smiles. "Thanks guys, let's go save this world." Zeon said as everyone cheered.

 **(In the warehouse)**

Drax and the mysterious woman return. Drax laid out a paper with the blueprints of the anti-ray. "You sure this will bring your brother back?" Asked the woman. "Yes, and with him and Scourge your army will crush the entire world with you as their leader." Drax said. "Excellent, how long will it take to build it?" She asked. "Well we still need a few material to build the ray and we can use it to create an anti-team RWBY. So I would say about three weeks is all I need." Drax replied.

"Very well, when its finish let me know." She said. "Will do my mistress." Drax said as she leaves the warehouse. "Okay she is gone Scourge." Drax said as Scourge steps out of the shadows. "I'm glad she is gone, any ways I got some word from our spies." Scourge said.

"What did they find out?" Drax asked. "Apparently our little friends have found love interests." Scourge replied. "Well that will be perfect an advantage against Zeon and his Mobian friends." Drax smiles. "How much longer do we have to pretend to listen to her?" Scourge asked. "Just wait Scourge our time will come and when that happens both Möbius and this world will be ours to rule." Drax replied.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that Chapter we now know the truth about Zeon and the missing piece of his file, but what are Drax and Scourge planning and who is that woman? Find out next time until then have a nice day everyone and fellow mobians stay awesome.**


End file.
